A Port in the Storm
by hadleygirl
Summary: It's New Year's eve and Bobby is looking for any port in a storm. He finds one in Texas. This is a sort of sequal to "Rookie". It uses the main female character, Jaycie Conrad. Not necessary to read the other before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

It was 8:30 Tuesday night and Jaycie's phone was ringing. She was lying around, watching television and enjoying the peace and quiet of a week to herself. She figured it was Mikey, calling to update her on the latest escapade of his and his grandfather's. So, when she picked up, her response was quite casual.

"So what have you done now?" the smile in her voice evident.

"Uh, Jaycie?" the very confused, masculine voice on the other end replied back.

Jaycie bolted upright on the couch realizing the voice was not what she expected, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was expecting my son. May I…Bobby?" she stopped as the timbre of the voice registered.

The laugh was quiet, "Yeah, it's me."

"Bobby? What's up? Everything okay?"

He hesitated before continuing, "I've been better. Listen, Jaycie, I don't know how to put this…I'm here, in Dallas. Would it be…I mean, could you…" he continued to fumble for words.

Jaycie was shocked. "Of course, Bobby. Where are you?"

"Love Field. I caught a cheap flight in. Sure you're not busy?" The hopeful note in his voice caused Jaycie to catch her breath.

"It'll take me about thirty minutes to get there. I'll call you when I'm outside. Stay in the terminal, okay? It's December and it's cold out."

Goren laughed, "Jaycie, this is not cold. I'm from New York. See you in a half hour." And he hung up.

Jaycie was stunned. Bobby Goren was in Dallas. It had been over two years since he had entered hers and Mikey's life. Mikey had been around nine or ten when they had met the big cop. He lived in an apartment complex not far from one of Mikey's favorite restaurants. Jaycie's son had been fascinated with police and policemen and had spotted Bobby's badge instantly. Bobby was kind and patient as he answered all of Mikey's questions over dinner one evening. Jaycie would have never guessed that from the friendship, they would soon need Bobby's help.

As she drove to the airport, Jaycie remembered how Bobby, his partner Alex Eames, along with two other squad members, Mike Logan & Megan Wheeler, and Bobby's new Captain Danny Ross, had suddenly been thrust into a case of dirty cops in another precinct. Mikey had to testify and Bobby and his coworkers had put their lives on the line for Jaycie and her son. As she parked in the loading zone and punched Bobby's cell number, Jaycie couldn't begin to guess what brought Goren here but it didn't matter. She still owed him a huge debt and she would do whatever she could to repay it.

Jaycie talked Bobby out to her vehicle where she waited. He waved as he saw her and quickly opened the car door. Bobby looked even bigger than she remembered, especially as he folded himself into her Chevy HHR.

He hugged her as soon as he got in, "Thanks for coming. I didn't know who else to call."

"Where's your luggage?" Jaycie asked

"I only brought the one bag. I'm not really sure how long I'm staying."

"Okay, well, however long you need, you're always welcome." Jaycie could sense that there was something Bobby was avoiding. She wouldn't push him, though. She was just happy he was here.

They left the airport and headed back to the quiet residential section where Jaycie lived. Goren was distracted, watching the sites of Big D pass outside the window. Jaycie jumped when he spoke.

"Is Mikey at home?"

"No, he's in San Antonio with his grandparents. We drove down Christmas and he decided to stay. He doesn't have to be back in school until January 12 so I'll go down and get him next week, probably around Wednesday or Thursday."

"So that gives you New Year's off without family." Bobby's voice trailed off and he became quickly agitated, "Oh hell, Jaycie, you've got plans."

Jaycie was surprised at the mercurial change in Bobby's demeanor but she quickly settled him down, "No, Bobby, no plans. I have to work New Year's Eve and probably the Friday after, I haven't looked but no, I don't have anything going on."

He seemed mollified by her response and returned to staring out the window. Jaycie now had confirmation that something was not right with her friend. He had come to Dallas on a whim. He was distracted and agitated. From the brief look she got when the interior light was on, he hadn't slept in sometime and the growth of beard on his face had tickled when they hugged.

She pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage door to open and then close behind them. Bobby seemed surprised as he got out of the car.

"What? You were expecting an apartment? Not here; not when you can buy a house for what you can pay rent." She unlocked the door and let Bobby follow her in. Goliath, the big tabby mixed house cat, was waiting at the front door when they came in.

"Good grief, Jaycie, is he big enough?"

Jaycie laughed, "Yeah, most people have watch dogs. Mikey and me, we have a watch cat. That's Goliath."

"That's an appropriate name. He's huge."

"Yeah and he never meets a stranger so don't be surprised if he heads straight for your chest when you sit down." Goren laughed and reached down to pet the huge feline. Goliath instantly recognized a new devotee and rubbed up against the big detective's legs. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll get the bed in the spare room made up."

"Don't go to any trouble," Goren spoke.

"It's no trouble, really. It'll just take a few minutes."

Bobby's fatigue was finally starting to catch up with him. The last several months had been hard and Bobby had hit the wall. As the deeds of his friend and mentor, Declan Gage, had unraveled so had Bobby, in a manner of speaking. He was restless and unsettled and his relationship with Eames' hadn't been the same since the undercover thing to get him reinstated. When he had found himself at the airport, his intent had been to go to Canada but then he had seen the flight to Dallas. He knew, from Mikey's emails, that Jaycie had relocated to the larger city to take a promotion. He also knew that, deep down, he didn't really need to be alone. Jaycie solved a couple of problems: he would have a place to stay for a short time and she wouldn't judge him. That's what he needed most right now.

He dropped down on the overstuffed sofa and, soon, Goliath joined him. Stretching across his lap, the big cat began to purr as Bobby scruffed his neck and ears. The sound was relaxing. The couch was comfortable. The house was peaceful. And, like that, Bobby was asleep.

Jaycie came back to the living room and started to speak when she heard the soft sounds of snoring. Bobby had stretched out on the couch and was fast asleep. Jaycie tried to remove Goliath but the big cat was also asleep. She grabbed a quilt and covered up cop and cat.

"Welcome to Texas, Detective," Jaycie said quietly and then slipped into her bedroom to call it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaycie got up and got ready for work. She had peeked in to see that Goren was still asleep on the couch. Sometime, during the night, Goliath had left and wandered into Mikey's room to sleep on the bed, per his usual routine.

Jaycie slipped quietly past the sleeping policeman and fumbled around in the kitchen. She left a quick note, fed the cat and slipped out the door, setting the alarm as she left. Jaycie was now a Vice President of Operations for the banking chain that had hired her when she came back to Texas. Coming to Dallas had been no big deal after living in New York for all those years and the job and the school that Mikey would attend made it a wonderful promotion. New Year 's Eve was usually quiet and, most likely, the Friday following would be, too. Jaycie still had some days she could take so she notified her assistant that she would be taking Friday off.

"I thought Mikey was in San Antone with your folks," Kayla replied.

"He is but I had an unexpected guest show up last night. A cop friend from New York."

"Cool. Well, we can handle it and I've got your cell phone if it gets too bad." Kayla grinned.

"Okay, then I think I'm headed out at noon." Jaycie responded.

"Go now. We've got it covered," came the response from the outer room as another of her co-workers, Lucille, stuck her head in. "You never go off on a whim. Go show your friend some Texas hospitality!"

Jaycie smiled, "Fine. I'm gone." And she got her purse and walked out.

She called Bobby on the way home.

* * *

It was almost 10 AM when Bobby woke up. The last thing he remembered was being pinned to the couch by a huge cat-like creature. The creature was sitting on the ottoman, staring back.

"Good morning, Goliath." Bobby responded as he pulled himself up, "Guess Jaycie's already gone for work?"

The cat refused to answer him. Bobby got up and began wondering around the nicely furnished home. He found coffee, still warm, and a mug sitting out, presumably for his use. He read Jaycie's note and then continued his exploration. He disengaged the alarm and went out on the back porch. The home had a small in ground pool and hot tub. The rest of the yard was neatly manicured. The fence was solid, allowing privacy for anyone wandering around outside. The wind was brisk but the sun made it quite comfortable. Bobby wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when his cell phone rang.

"Goren," he answered out of habit.

"Good, you're awake," was Jaycie's cheerful reply.

"Yes, thanks for the coffee."

"Sure. It was probably strong enough it would walk to you."

Goren laughed, remembering that the little Texan was not a coffee drinker, "Hey, I'm a New York cop. We like our coffee strong."

Jaycie was pleased to hear the lighter tone in his voice, "so, you ready for some lunch?"

Goren looked at his watch. It was almost noon and, suddenly, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. "Yeah, sounds good, but I could use a shower," and he rubbed his face, "and a shave."

"Use my bathroom," Jaycie replied, "it's the door off the living room, goes into my bedroom. From there, you can probably find it. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"I should be ready. See you in 20." And Goren hung up.

He went back into the kitchen and washed out his cup, leaving it to drain in the sink. He found his bag, still sitting beside the couch where he had dropped it. He easily found the master bedroom and then the bath. Jaycie had also left big fluffy towels out for his use. Goren shook his head as Goliath lazily strolled into the bathroom.

"She had no idea I was even thinking about coming and it looks like she's been prepared for weeks. I'm very lucky."

Goliath still didn't answer as he jumped into the window to sun himself. Goren began to understand what Jaycie had meant by watch cat. The behemoth followed him everywhere, watching every move as if guarding Bobby. He quickly showered and then began shaving in, what he hoped, was an extra sink. The bathroom had a long mirror and counter with two sinks, obviously designed for a couple's use. There were two closets, one on either side of the bath tub. The shower was a small walk in and the water closet was on the direct opposite side of the room from the shower stall, and not much bigger.

Goliath heard the garage door open and close before Bobby did. He jumped down from his perch and sauntered out to meet his master. Bobby had his jeans on but hadn't yet put on a shirt as he was still working on the several weeks worth of growth on his face.

Jaycie walked into the bedroom, calling as she did, "You decent?"

She stuck her head through the bathroom door as Bobby turned to reply, "Depends on what you mean by decent?" was the mischievous reply.

Jaycie had been attracted to Bobby the first time she saw him. He was maybe not a handsome man but his dark eyes and graying hair made him distinguished. It was his personality that had drawn her. She knew there could have been chemistry if he wasn't secretly carrying a torch for his partner, Alex Eames. Jaycie had seen the looks they exchanged and their body language made it plain to anyone who watched them. However, they both seemed oblivious to each other, romantically.

Seeing Bobby, shirtless, in her bathroom, his hair still damp and starting to curl made her swallow. Since returning to Texas, Jaycie hadn't had any type of serious date or romantic entanglement. The situation was too convenient.

Bobby watched Jaycie's reaction. The fire lit her eyes instantly when she saw him. He had always liked Mikey's mother. She was average height and build but it was her no nonsense demeanor, so much like Alex's that had drawn him. He remembered the day they left the squad room. Bobby had asked her what it would take for her to stay in New York. Her response had been one word, "You." Goren finished wiping the shaving cream from his face, noticing that Jaycie was held, entranced by the action. He walked around the end of the bathroom counter and stepped up toe to toe with his host.

Jaycie was met fully by the large man's chest. She couldn't draw the courage to look anywhere except the graying hair of his chest. She reached up, tentatively, placing her hands on his warm torso. He pulled her hips up closer with one hand and drew her chin up with the other, forcing Jaycie to make eye contact. Goren leaned down and in to Jaycie who, had she wanted to, could have stepped back to break the embrace. Instead, she leaned in and met the kiss head on.

Passions that had been pent up on both sides lit quickly. Jaycie had been wearing a simple cotton sweater and slacks to work in. In a flash, the sweater was over her head and off, followed quickly by her bra. Goren began backing her up, out of the bathroom, closer to the bed. As he did so, Jaycie kicked off her shoes. Shortly before they reached the bed, they were both naked. Goren pushed her backward and followed her down on to the queen size bed. He continued to kiss her as Jaycie covered them with the sheet. He broke the embrace, breathlessly,

"If I start this, Jaycie, I won't stop. So, make damn sure, you know what you're doing."

Jaycie was startled by the vehemence of his tone, "I'm a grown woman, Robert Goren, I know what the hell I'm doing." And she kissed him again.

He ended the kiss again, this time concern in his voice, "Do you, I mean, I…I mean should I, uh?"

Jaycie smiled, "I can't have any more children so, no, you don't need a condom." And she reached up and pulled Goren's head down for another deep kiss. This time, Jaycie stopped them, "And if you ask me anymore questions, this won't happen. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" was Goren's husky reply and then 'this' happened.


	3. Chapter 3

They lay together enjoying the quiet of the moment. Each sensed that speaking would draw them back to the reality of the situation and force them to face the consequences of their actions. Deep down, Jaycie knew Bobby would speak first.

"That was a mistake."

"Why?" Jaycie asked innocently.

"I took advantage of you; of the situation. You've shown me nothing but kindness and hospitality and, the first chance I get, what do I do? I jump you like some half-crazed teen aged kid. I'm…"

Jaycie interrupted him, "Don't say it! Don't you dare say you're sorry." And she threw back the covers and stormed naked and furious from the bed. She reappeared shortly, wearing a robe and flopped back down on the bed.

"I am a grown woman and last time I checked it takes two participants to do what we just did. And I'm almost as certain that you didn't hear me complain, once."

Goren got a malicious grin on his face as he replied, "Well, I think you did complain once."

Jaycie flushed bright red, "A true southern gentleman wouldn't make such comments." She admonished.

"You keep forgetting – I'm definitely not from the South and I'm obviously no gentleman." And he grabbed her hands and pulled her back down beside him on the bed. "But, like it or not, I do feel like I've taken advantage of you. I can't promise you this is going to lead to, well, anything." Bobby continued quietly.

Jaycie looked up into those kind, gentle eyes and replied, "I didn't expect it to lead to anything, Bobby. The way I see it, we're both two lonely people, good friends, who shared a quiet New Year's Eve together. People do that all the time."

Leave it to sweet, wonderful Jaycie to make it seem like a simple, ordinary event. Goren hugged her closer and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled, breaking the mood. Jaycie laughed, "I think we were supposed to be going for lunch, weren't we?"

Goren grinned, "Yeah, but you've got to admit, this was a great appetizer." And quickly kissed her again before rolling out of bed. They dressed in between hugs and kisses and little laughs and jokes. Finally, they made it to Jaycie's car and to a nearby restaurant for a late lunch.

"So, what are your plans for New Year's eve?" Goren asked, in between bites of the huge hamburger he had ordered.

Jaycie replied, "Probably just rent movies and eat junk food all night. That's what I usually do."

Goren admonished, "You promise me you didn't have any kind of date or previous plans, right?"

"Right. I didn't; I promise."

"Jaycie, I'm a police officer, so don't lie to me."

"Why, you going to arrest me?"

"I might be forced to use the cuffs, yes."

Jaycie smiled wickedly and leaned across to whisper, "Save it for later."

Goren laughed just as wickedly as Jaycie continued, "No, really, no date. But, I do need to run to the grocery store. I hadn't planned on any kind of guest and I don't usually eat that much. We should probably stock up through the weekend."

Goren again became instantly sobered. He hadn't planned on coming to Texas and he certainly hadn't planned on involving Jaycie, yet things had unfolded the way they had. He was fairly certain that Jaycie was going to be understanding but it was his own emotions, already fragile, that were going to be an issue.

Jaycie watched everything play across Bobby's face. In their past dealings, he had been able to hide his thoughts and concerns. Something had happened, Jaycie was sure, that had left Bobby open and vulnerable. She couldn't push him – this she knew instinctively – but there was more than Bobby was telling.

"Well, okay," he finally spoke, "but only if you let me help pay."

"Done. Start by paying this bill." And she slid the ticket across to him. Goren brushed her hand, holding it tightly before releasing his grip and picking up the bill for the meal.

They spent the next hour in the grocery store buying snack foods, steaks, wine and other things for the next two days at Jaycie's home. It was almost 8pm by the time they made it back to her place. After helping unload the groceries, Bobby dropped down on the couch, next to the ever present Goliath, and turned on the television. Jaycie continued to put away the groceries as Bobby peppered her with questions.

"Seriously, what would you do on New Year's eve?"

"Seriously, I like to stay home. The local NHL team, the Stars, usually play a home game on New Year 's Eve and Mikey & I enjoy watching that. Sometimes, the Cowboys might have a game, depending on the schedule. But, really, I don't date at all because it's too hard to find a sitter you can trust and Mike's still not old enough to be by himself." She put away the last bag and turned off the light in the kitchen. Joining Bobby on the couch, she finished, "So, really, this is my usual New Year's Eve routine, just with a different fella."

Goren smiled. They found the aforementioned hockey game and settled down to watch. Off and on through the evening, trips were made to the kitchen for the junk food and snacks they had purchased but neither strayed far from the other and Goliath chaperoned the entire night.

At 10:00pm, they turned the channel to find the ball drop televised from Times Square. It was her turn for questions.

"You ever had to work that event?"

Bobby smiled, "I think I remember once, as a rookie and then again, a couple of years later as a less senior officer, having to be down there. It's a real madhouse. People everywhere, lots of drinking, and most definitely, lots of pickpockets and scam artists. And it's bloody damn cold. Not like here."

"But isn't the crowd and the ball drop exciting?"

"I guess, maybe to the outsider, but I just see a lot of people looking for companionship and escape."

Bobby's words were more telling than he meant them to be. Jaycie turned a concerned eye to her friend. "Bobby, I won't push you for answers, but was there a reason you came here?"

Goren was jolted from his ruminations by Jaycie's simply phrased question. If he had to admit it, there was a reason he had come. He was trying to run away and he had run to the one person he believed wouldn't and couldn't judge him. Someone who would hear his story and just let him talk it out. Was he ready to tell her everything? He looked into Jaycie's dark green eyes and responded,

"I didn't exactly come here for a reason, Jaycie, but I left New York for a reason."

Jaycie nodded her head as he continued, "I just didn't have any other place to go. When I saw Dallas on the flight manifests I knew you were here. You were a port in the storm."

Jaycie again nodded and replied, "Like I said, you don't have to tell me, if you're not ready. For that fact, you don't have to tell me at all but I'm pretty good at listening."

Goren got up and got the wine bottle that had been chilling in the sink. He refilled Jaycie's glass and then topped off his own. Returning it back to the kitchen, Jaycie knew he was stalling for time, trying to make up his mind what he wanted to do. When he returned to the couch, Jaycie could tell she was about to get an earful.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby leaned back into the comfortable couch and took a deep breath all the while thinking where to begin. Jaycie waited patiently, stretching out on the other couch arm and putting her feet in Bobby's lap. He fooled with her feet and toes, rubbing them slightly, as he began to speak.

"When we first met, my mother had just died. Things up to that point had really been strained personally. The only other family I had was a brother who was rarely sober and a nephew that the same brother fathered out of wedlock. In addition, shortly before my mom died, I found out that the man who I grew up calling father was not my birthparent."

All of these revelations came fast and furious from Bobby. Jaycie continued to lie back quietly, letting Bobby dictate the pace of the conversation.

"I think I knew, deep down, about my dad but I wasn't prepared for my mom to actually admit it. Later, I got medical confirmation as to who my real father was." Bobby decided to omit the part that his real dad was actually a notorious serial killer. "All of this really kind of led me into a down spiral. I can get dark anyway emotionally."

Jaycie nodded as he looked at her for reaction, "Well, one thing led to another and I wound up getting suspended from my job."

"You? Suspended?" Jaycie asked incredulously. "I can't believe Captain Ross would let that happen."

Bobby looked down remembering the meeting with the Chief of Detectives, "He did try, Jaycie, but his higher ups wouldn't hear of letting my behavior slide. I'm a thorn in a lot of people's side and this was an opportunity to make an example of me. I wound up off the force for nearly six months."

Jaycie was shocked. For Bobby, she knew, his job was his life. If he'd had nothing to do for six months, she wondered that his frustration and depression hadn't settled on him sooner.

Bobby continued, "Fortunately, I caught a break and was able to do an undercover op that led to my reinstatement."

"But that's good if it got you back on the force." Jaycie supplied.

Bobby laughed ruefully, "You'd think that, wouldn't you? But the problem was I couldn't tell Eames. During the course of the op, she was working a complimentary case and she nearly shot me."

Jaycie's eyes widened. She could just imagine the reaction Alex had at pulling a gun on her partner, not knowing what he was up to. "But surely she understood?"

"No, really, she didn't. And it put our working relationship on the skids."

"Is that one of the reasons you came here, to me?"

Bobby looked up at Jaycie, his expression grim. She had him and she knew it. "Yeah, it is.

"Not that I mind you here, but why not just go to Logan? I got the impression that the two of you were relatively tight."

"I probably would have, Jaycie, in all honesty. But, Mike has his own problems. He left the force a month ago."

Jaycie was, again, shocked. "And I don't suppose you felt comfortable enough to go this brother or nephew with all of this?"

Bobby's face was downcast, "Jaycie, my life sounds like a fucking soap opera. My nephew, if he really is my nephew, has disappeared. And, my brother was killed recently by people I knew because of what I do for a living." His next comment was spoken quietly. "Fact of the matter is I didn't have anyone else to turn to."

Jaycie's heart broke at that simple statement. To be all alone, with no one to even listen to your complaints or gripes, hopes or dreams, was horribly sad. She crossed the distance between them and straddled Bobby's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so very honored that you felt you could come to me." And she kissed him, passionately.

Bobby pulled away and looked into her beautiful face, "Did you hear everything I said? I'm a wreck, Jaycie. Why would you want to have someone like me?"

"Because I know that in spite of all of those things, you are a wonderfully loving and caring person. It hurts you so much because you feel so deeply, Bobby. I would do anything to take those hurts away from you. Anyone who's life has been touched by you would feel the same."

"I doubt that," a mental picture of Eames formed in his head as he said it.

"I don't," Jaycie replied firmly and kissed him again.

Bobby wrapped her in an embrace and pulled her to a more comfortable position on the couch, across his lap. Before long, they were intimately involved again. Bobby had needed the release after relating the past year of his life and Jaycie welcomed him with open arms and a willing body. Deep down, she hoped that the care and warmth she felt for Robert Goren would somehow spill into his soul.

There was a quilt draped across the back of the couch that Bobby pulled over the two of them. After they finished, they continued to lay together for a long time, simply enjoying the sanctuary each found in the other. Finally, Bobby spoke, "I could get used to this."

Jaycie leaned back and looked at him, "Then, stay." She said simply.

Bobby was shocked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, stay. It's no secret that I care for you. I can think of no one else who would be a better father and role model for Mike. And, heaven knows, they can always use good cops in Dallas. You would have a home, people who love you, a fresh start, far away from any problems that were in New York. Say the word, Bobby, and I can make it happen."

And in that instant, he knew she could and would. A normal life was a word away. He could have a beautiful wife, a handsome son, a comfortable home, a new job with people who didn't think of him as a whack job. It was all within reach. He just had to speak it into existence. There was only one problem.

It would be the wrong beautiful wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby pulled Jaycie closer to him, not answering her. Jaycie knew he was reeling from the impromptu proposal and he'd have to work out all the details in his mind. She didn't push. She simply turned her back to him, snuggling down deeper into the quilt against Bobby and went to sleep. Bobby soon followed.

* * *

It was around 11:30 am New Year's Day when Goliath hit the couch, landing between the two sleeping figures. His loud announcement of hunger serving as a splash of cold water to bring them back to the reality of their situations. As Jaycie knocked the big cat from the couch, she sat up, dragging the quilt with her. Goren, playfully, tugged it back.

"I'm not really a morning person, detective." Jaycie warned.

She felt his deep laugh, "Whatever the outcome, Jaycie, this has been the best New Year's I've had in a long time." And he let her and the quilt go as she stood.

She looked down into his lined face. The fatigue and uncertainty she had noticed upon picking him up from the airport did seem to be gone. His whole demeanor was more relaxed and comfortable. It seemed to Jaycie that he had a small measure of that Goren swagger back. If she had helped to do that, then she could live with whatever choice Robert Goren made.

She wrapped the quilt more tightly around her as Goliath continued to express his displeasure about not being timely fed. Goren rolled from the couch and headed to the master bath he had used before. Jaycie joined later, dressing, getting ready for the day.

They had decided on a quick drive around Dallas to see the sights. They made it down to Dealey Plaza where Bobby could see the grassy knoll and the view back up to the sixth floor of the old Texas School Book Depository building. From there, they drove past the American Airlines Center, home to the Stars and the Dallas Mavericks, and out to Valley Ranch where the Cowboys practiced. They finally ended their journey back at a little sports bar, not far from Jaycie's home. Their conversation had been noncommittal, focusing more on how much better Dallas was than New York (Jaycie's point of view) and how much better New York was than Dallas (Bobby's point of view). They finally agreed to disagree.

"So, you haven't said too much about Alex. What's the situation there?" Jaycie timed the question as Goren took a large drink of his beer. He abruptly swallowed and cast his little Texan a warning glare.

Jaycie smiled innocently and waited for a response.

Goren took a breath and then said, "Things have been better between us. Why do you ask?"

"I just find it strange that you've been here all this time and not once has she called to check on you." Jaycie replied, "I really thought the two of you were tighter than that."

Bobby looked sheepish as he replied, "She has called to check on me. I just haven't spoken with her. I've been letting it go to voice mail."

Temper flared in Jaycie's eyes, "Does she know where you are?"

Goren shook his head, no.

"Robert Goren." Jaycie's tone was dangerously quiet and edged, "How dare you worry her like that."

He started to speak but she stopped him, "I don't know what dark thoughts are in your head but let me share a little secret with you. Whatever you think about Alex Eames you are dead wrong. She cares for you, very deeply. Anyone that's seen the two of you together can tell there's an intimacy…maybe not romantic, but it exists just the same."

Bobby was surprised, "Then how can you justify this relationship we've been involved in over the last couple of days."

Jaycie chose her words carefully, "I knew I was your port in this emotional storm you've been through. I accepted that role. Deep down, I know what decision you're going to make, even if you haven't yet decided. But, I at least thought Alex knew where you were. That you've not communicated with her since you've been here, I'm not very happy about that. Because, if for some miracle, you do decide to stay, I don't want her enmity. And for that fact, neither should you."

Bobby listened and contemplated Jaycie's statement before replying, "I just thought, I guess, that she wouldn't care where I was just so long as it didn't involve her."

"For such a smart man, you can be really dumb, you know? Even when I'm mad at Mikey I still want to know where he is and what he's doing. It doesn't change how I feel about him. It's the same with you. Right now, I would gladly slap the crap out of you but that doesn't change the fact that I care for you a great deal."

He smiled at her choice of words as Jaycie continued, "And Alex Eames is no different. She may want to shoot you herself but she still cares about you. Why the hell else would she call you? How many times?"

Bobby quietly replied, "Four times."

"Damn it, Bobby." Jaycie did punch him then, "Get your butt out there and call her. Now! I'm not letting you back in my car until you do."

That temper, that bravado of what she would do, knowing that physically she couldn't accomplish it against him, that was what Bobby missed. It's why he liked Jaycie. It's why he loved Alex Eames. He nodded and excused himself to the patio area just outside the restaurant and punched the speed dial on his cell phone.

It rang once before he heard the familiar voice, "It's about damned time, Robert Goren."

He smiled, "Yes, Eames. I know."

"How dare you send my calls to voice mail and not answer me. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm safe. I'm with…" he paused, not knowing how to characterize his and Jaycie's relationship, "a very close friend."

Eames didn't miss the hesitation but she chose to ignore it, "So you're okay?"

"Yes, Eames, I'm fine. Everything is good. I'll see you in a couple of days. Okay?"

There were a ton of other questions running through her mind but she knew this wasn't the right time. Alex knew he wasn't at his apartment; hadn't been for days. She had checked with Lewis, but he didn't know where Bobby was either. On a hunch, she had called Mike Logan, thinking the two of them might have run off to Canada for a bender but he hadn't seen Bobby since he left the department. Wherever he was, whomever he was with, they were taking care of him. She could hear the peace in his tone and failed to hear the ever-present fatigue that had colored their conversations of late.

Alex acquiesced, "Okay, Bobby. I'm glad you're doing well. Call me when you're ready and we'll go out to eat."

"Okay, Alex, Happy New Year."

She smiled, "Thanks, Bobby. Happy New Year to you, too." And she hung up.

When he returned to the table, Bobby Goren was smiling. Jaycie's heart broke but she rejoiced, too. She knew the big detective was going to be alright.

"Everything's good?" Jaycie asked, knowing the answer.

"Everything's good. Now, will you let me in your car to ride home?"

Jaycie laughed, "Come on."

She paid the bill and they left together, arm in arm.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday, January 2nd, and Bobby's flight back to New York left at 9pm. After they had returned to Jaycie's house, they had talked more about her life in Dallas and Mikey, but the physical side of their relationship had ended. Both secretly mourned the loss but each knew the other would never be happy with second best. They had slept together, Jaycie cradled in Bobby's arms, one last time, but other than a chaste kiss, nothing else happened.

Bobby got up first, leaving Jaycie sleeping peacefully. He quietly showered and changed and joined Goliath in the kitchen. Jaycie's coffeemaker was automatic so the dark, aromatic brew was waiting when he entered. Pouring a cup for him and a bowl of food for the cat, they sat together in the living room, enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning.

Jaycie knew the minute Bobby had left the bed, the emptiness closing in quickly. She had forgotten what it was like to share a bed, it had been so long. She also knew that, while she could be happy, Bobby never would, unless he was with Alex. She sighed to herself and then rolled out, heading in for a quick shower and dressing to join her guest. His packed bag on her bathroom floor was the final answer. He was returning to New York.

She rounded the corner to see Goliath draped across Bobby's chest, not unlike a baby being burped. The big cat had rolled his head under Bobby's chin and the loud purring rattled the quiet house.

"Well, if nothing more, you won over Goliath."

He looked up and smiled, continuing to scruff the animal's big head, "Yeah, there is that. But, then, I gave him food so I cheated."

Jaycie laughed and then plopped down beside her guest. "What time's your flight?"

He didn't look at her as he responded, "Nine tonight."

"Well, guess you better be at Love, then, around seven, just to be safe."

"Whatever you think."

"Look, Bobby, I want you to listen very carefully to me."

He put the cat down and finally looked at Jaycie. Her gaze was clear and direct as she continued, "I have absolutely no regrets about these last few days. They were good for both of us."

Bobby took her hand as she went on, "I will always be here for you, whatever you need."

He kissed her palm and replied, "I know. I'm grateful, Jaycie."

"Well, you know the way back here, right?"

He smiled, "I do."

"Okay," her stomach grumbled, "Breakfast, on you, and I'll drive you around town some more."

He stood with her, pulling Jaycie into a hug. He held her for several minutes, kissing the top of her head. "I'll go get my bag," Bobby whispered and finally released her. Neither one looked to see the other's face.

After eating, they drove around Dallas some more. Jaycie showed Bobby where Mikey went to school, where she worked, where Mikey played organized ball. They drove out to Fair Park so Bobby could see the legendary Cotton Bowl and the home of Big Tex. They reached Love Field around 6:30pm. Bobby refused to let Jaycie go into the airport with him.

"I don't think we need a long goodbye, Jaycie."

"Alright. Have a safe flight and call if you need me." And she kissed Bobby on the cheek.

"I'll never forget this, Jaycie." He squeezed her hand before leaving the car. And with that, he was in the terminal.

As Jaycie pulled away, she punched a number on her phone.

"Hello?" The female answered.

"Alex? I don't know if you remember me or not. It's Jaycie…Jaycie Conrad. Got a minute?"


	7. Chapter 7

It was 5 am when Bobby got back to New York. He walked out to the main terminal, headed to the cab stand. He was surprised to hear a familiar voice call his name.

"Goren! Need a ride?"

There stood Alex. Her hair pulled back into a pony tail, no make up, she wore jeans and boots and he could see the turtle neck sticking up from her belted coat. Even at this hour, casually dressed, Bobby's heart did flip flops.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Oh, a little bird told me." Was her reply.

Bobby grinned, "And I'll just bet that little bird had a Texas drawl, too."

Eames smiled. This was the Bobby Goren she knew and loved. His light banter and quirky replies. He looked rested and comfortable, something Alex hadn't seen since his mother's illness. Whatever medicine Jaycie gave him Texas, it had worked.

Bobby took Eames' arm and turned her toward the exit but suddenly stopped. He turned her back around to face him. Dropping his bag, he took both of Alex's hands in his and leaned down to look directly into her face.

Alex never broke his gaze. She smiled and waited.

"I don't know where we're headed or what we're going to do but I know this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Alex took a deep breath as Bobby continued, "I would like to do that as a couple, possibly married, but if you're not up to that, so long as you're around, I can live happy. I have learned, without you, I have nothing."

Alex squeezed his hands, "Glad you finally realized all of that. You know, for someone so smart, you can be really dumb."

Bobby jerked, "Someone else said that to me, too."

"Well, guess you better start listening then, huh?"

"You didn't answer."

Alex smiled, "Yes, I did. I'm right where I've always been, Bobby. With you. However that needs to be, then that's how it will be, but we're in it, together, for the long haul. Got it?"

He pulled her close, kissing her. Silently, he said a quick prayer of thanks for that little Texas bird.

"Let's go home." Alex said.

"Home. I like the sound of that." He picked up his bag and taking Alex's hand in his, they left the airport to begin the next chapter of their lives, together.


End file.
